PAW Patrol: Tracker
by TheGoldenSaint
Summary: The pups visit Carlos and someone else.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day in Adventure Bay with no mission in sight. Skye was breathing heavily to the point where she fell to the ground. "Man I am hot." She said. "You said it." said Chase. Ryder then walked out with sodas. Chase and Skye sat up when they saw him. "Here you go pups, where are the others?" asked Ryder. Chase looked up from his coke. "Marshall went to Jake's mountain, Rocky and Zuma are head to head at Pup pup boogie, and Rubble is taking a nap under that tree over there." he replied pointing to a shade tree. "Well how about we visit Carlos?" asked Ryder "That's a great idea!" said both Chase and Skye.

Ryder called for the others. "Pups we're going on a road trip!" said Ryder. "Road trip!, Everest you should come!" said Marshall. She looked at Jake. he nodded his head. "Ok I'll pack!" said Everest. Rocky and Zuma heard the message. "Looks like we have to finish this in the PAW Patroller." said Rocky. "Agreed." said Zuma. Rubble too heard it because his pup tag woke him up. "Huh?. road trip?, cool!" he said. All seven pups were present. "Ok pups for those of you who don't know the destination, it's the jungle to visit Carlos." said Ryder. Excitement filled the room. "I see we have an extra passenger." said Ryder looking at Everest who had her luggage next to her. "Jake was cool with it." assured Marshall. "The day is almost over so we leave tomorrow, I was going to tell him, but I"ve decided to surprise him." said Ryder. "Good plan Ryder." said Rocky.

The next day they were loading the PAW Patroller. Rubble was struggling to close one of his cases. Rocky took notice. "Uh Rubble, need a paw?" asked Rocky. Rubble struggled as he spoke. "No thanks Rocky I've got it." replied Rubble as he finally closed his case. "Say, what's in that case?" asked Chase. "Oh you know just some treats I'll be munching on while on the road." replied Rubble. "That's a lot of treats." said Rocky. "I hope you plan on sharing them." said Everest. They share a laugh. Then Ryder walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, but is everyone packed and ready to go. "Yep." said Rocky. Mhmm." said Marshall and Everest. The rest say as well. "Ok pups let's r-, uh what's with the-" asked Ryder. "It's my road snacks." said Rubble. "I hope you plan on sharing those with Everest." said Ryder. "Hey!, that's what I said!" said Everest. All laugh.

The pups kept themselves entertained while on the road. "We can watch Apollo the super pup!" suggested Rubble. "What's Apollo the super pup?" asked Everest. All gasp especially Rubble. "You mean you've never heard of Apollo the super pup?" asked Rubble. "Nope." replied Everest. "He's like the superest pup of all time, oh man you've gotta watch!" said Rubble.

They watched an entire season. "So what do you think?" asked Rubble. Everest bit her lip. "Well I wouldn't say it was the best thing I've watched." said Everest. "Ok and?" asked Rubble. "I don't care for it." said Everest. "What?!, have you gone mad girl!" said Rubble. "No I just don't care for it that's all." replied Everest. "You have problems." joked Rubble. "Uh, can we play Pup pup boogie?" asked Everest trying to change the subject.

A few hours later they reach a gas station. "Ok pups if you need to use the bathroom now's the time." said Ryder. The pups who needed to go went to trees. Chase looked over and saw Zuma go to walk in the store. "Hey whatcha gettin?" asked Chase. "A Monster drink dude?" replied Zuma. "I don't think Ryder will be happy about that." said Chase. "He won't care." said Zuma. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." said Chase.

The pups got back on and waited for Ryder who usually spends long periods of time in bathrooms. Skye sees Zuma's drink and gets concerned. "Ryder's not going to like that." said Skye. Zuma groans. "You guys act like it's beer or something!" said Zuma. "They actually sell it there." added Rocky. "Not helping Rocky." said Chase. "Look just dump it out before he sees." said Marshall. "No way this is my favorite drink." said Zuma. "Look guys I warned him and he didn't listen, let's let Ryder handle it." said Chase. "You know that stuff will kill you right?" asked Everest. "Yeah I know." said Zuma as he took a sip. Ten minutes later Ryder steps on the bus. "Ok pups let's roll." said Ryder not paying any attention to Zuma's drink.

Twenty minutes later Zuma started to get jittery. "Oh man I knew it." said Chase. "That fool chugged down the whole can." said Rocky. "We need Ryder!" said Skye. "Agreed." said Chase. The couple ran to the front to get Ryder. "Ryder we have a problem!" said Skye. "What is it?" asked Ryder. "Zuma bought a can of Monster and chugged the whole can in twenty minutes now he's all jittery!" replied Chase. Ryder ordered Robo dog to stop the PAW Patroller. Once he did Ryder confronted Zuma. "Why did you buy that drink you know I don't like you drinking those and where did you get that cap?" asked Ryder. "Well you see I was there one hundredth customer so they gave me this free flat bill cap." replied Zuma. "you have a lot of different flat bill caps." said Marshall. "I know it's my collection." said Zuma. "Give it to me." said Ryder. "Wha?, why?" asked Zuma, "Because I said." replied Ryder. Zuma did so and Ryder stepped of the PAW Patroller and threw it into a nearby trash can. Zuma started to cry. "I always wanted one of those." whimpered Zuma. "Well if I don't want you drinking their drinks, what make you think I'd let you wear a cap with their logo on it?" asked Ryder. Zuma did not answer. "Ryder sir, no disrespect but don't you think that was a bit too far?" asked Chase. Ryder rolled his eyes and put a smile on his face. "I guess your right, alright Zuma you can keep the cap." said Ryder. Without another word Zuma ran outside to claim his cap. But it wasn't in the trash. "Where'd it go?" asked Zuma. He then saw it in a teens hand. "Can you believe I found it in the trash." he said. "Hey dude that's my cap." said Zuma. "Really because I don't see your name on it." said the teen. Then the shop owner stepped out. "Hey what's going- , hey why do you have his cap?, wait Tyler Goldberg you threw rocks at my windows!" said the owner. Tyler got nervous. "Uh….?, run!" he said. He ran and dropped Zuma's cap. "Here ya go." said the owner as he put it on Zuma's head. The pups got back on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

They kept on the road for weeks not that they haven't done that before, until they got there. The pups got of the PAW Patroller to greet Carlos. "Hey pups." he said. "It's good to see you." said Ryder. "It's good to see you too Ryder." said Carlos with a tip of his hat. "Did we surprise you?" asked Ryder. "Yes, and I have someone you guys would like to meet." he said. "Hey Tracker come on over here." Carlos called out. "Be right there." A voice called from the shack. A pup then stepped out. He wore a hat similar to Carlos's. "Hey Carlos you didn't tell me you had company." said Tracker. "Hi Tracker, my names Ryder and these are my pups, we are the PAW Patrol." he said. "I've heard of you guys." said Tracker. "My name's Marshall." he said. "Nice to meet you." said Tracker. "My name's Rocky." he said. "My name's Skye." she said. The rest gave introduction. "Why don't you guys come in." said Carlos.

"So let me get this straight you guys are a team of pups plus a tech savvy kid who save the day in Adventure Bay?" asked Tracker. "Yep that's right." said Marshall. "Cool." he said. "Have you heard of mer pups?" asked Skye. "I have but I've never seen one." replied Tracker. "Well I kissed one and was one." said Zuma. "You kissed a mer pup?!" asked Tracker. "Yep and it was awesome." said Zuma. "Wow!" said Tracker. "Zuma and I were mer pups one night." said Skye. "That must be amazing." said Tracker. "I'm thinking about asking her out." said Zuma. Rubble shot up with excitement. "You should totally do it!" said Rubble. "Yeah you're right, I'll do that when we get back." said Zuma. Chase put his arm around him. "I can coach you on what to do and say, just not the meaningful things." said Chase. "I get it dude." said Zuma. "Well it looks like it's almost time for dinner, who's hungry?!" asked Carlos. Rubble and Everest lit up with excitement. "We are!" they replied. Carlos and Ryder chuckle. "Ok it'll be ready soon. He leaves the room. "He makes the best meals you ever tasted." said Tracker. "Mmm, I can't wait." said Rubble. "So Tracker tell us about yourself." said Ryder. "Well I grew up in the rich life considering I'm a chihuahua, I have four brothers and six sisters, I didn't much want the rich life like they did, so I decided to go explore, caves, large forests, even desserts!, my family thought I was crazy, but I did it anyway." said Tracker. He began to speak with an American accent. "Wow, I think you made the right choice." said Rocky. If you ask me he should've stayed with his family." said Skye jealously. Chase laughs. "We don't always get what we want baby." said Chase. "hey you could be like Indiana Jones and find riches and still please your parents!" said Marshall. "Yeah not my thing, hey why don'tcha get comfy supper will be done soon." said Tracker. Chase popped his earbuds on and played Bocephus. Marshall and Everest got comfy by the fire. All the others did their thing. A few minutes later Chase got up to go to the bathroom. Tracker saw a window of opportunity and snuck over to Chase's phone and switched his pandora over to screaming death metal which is what Chase dislikes and snuck back over to his seat. When Chase returned he popped his earbuds back on and his the play button. Within two seconds he jumped. "GAH!" he said. Everyone looked over at him. "What's wrong Chase?" asked Ryder. "Dummy over there must've switch mmt radio on Pandora." replied Chase looking over at Marshall. "Hey don't look at me I didn't do that." said Marshall. "Well then who did?" asked Chase. "I've got no idea who did it." said Marshall. Tracker was snickering. "Oh I think we have another prankster." said Chase. "Yep." said Ryder. "Hey wait how'd he know I don't like metal?" asked Chase. Skye whistled. "Oh I see, well I'll get y'all back!" said Chase. Tracker and Skye both laughed. "I told you it wasn't me." said Marshall. "I'm sorry, hey since the practically framed you, how's about you join me on a little payback?" asked Chase. They shook paws. "And I know the perfect prank." said Marshall rubbing his paws together.


	3. Chapter 3

It was time to eat and everyone gathered at the table to eat. When the time was right Chase made his move. While Tracker was about to take a bite of his chicken when Chase tapped on his shoulder. He then quickly slipped past him before Tracker looked back and put some Ghost pepper hot sauce on it. Then slipped back. "Did someone just tap on my shoulder?" asked Tracker. Everyone replied their various ways which all said no. "Humph." he said then went to eat. When he took a bite. He took notice of the taste. Just when Chase was about to react, Tracker took it like the man pup he was. "Not bad a hint of ghost pepper." he said. Chase hung his head in defeat.

After they ate Chase and Marshall met up. Then Marshall told Chase some news he wanted to hear. "I just overheard Tracker tell Rubble he had a fear of the dark." whispered Marshall. "Interesting." said Chase diabolically. "Here's the plan." said Marshall. He then whispered it in Chase's ears. Of which Tracker didn't hear.

Then the plan was in effect. "Marshall hired someone whom Tracker would not suspect to be in on it: Zuma. "Hey Tracker." said Zuma. "What's up?" asked Tracker. "Carlos wants you to get some homemade root beer down in the cellar, here you need this since your pup pack flashlight is charging." said Zuma as he handed him a flashlight which doesn't actually work. "Ok." said Tracker. He took it and when down in. Then Marshall signaled him to close and lock the door of which he did. When Tracker saw it shut he went to turn it on but found out immediately that it didn't work. "What the?" he said in response. He began to get scared. "Remember what Carlos said, there's nothing to fear, but fear, it-self!" he said with more emphasis at self. Then when he heard a sound he lost it. "OPEN UP, OPEN UP!" shouted Tracker from the other side. Chase laughing hard at that point. "And that my dear friend is how you prank." said Marshall.

Carlos and Ryder heard it from the kitchen counter and responded fast. Once they got there Carlos opened the door revealing an almost scarred Tracker. Tracker then jumped into his arms. "What happened here?" asked Ryder. "A little payback." replied Chase. "That was totally uncalled for." said Ryder. Marshall and Chase hung their heads. Then Ryder went on. "I mean sure what Tracker did wasn't right but that prank was a bit too far don'tcha think?" asked Ryder. Ryder then turned his head to Carlos and the scarred Chihuahua. "Is he ready to talk?" asked Ryder. "I believe so." said Carlos. Ryder then turned his head back to the boys. "Apologize." demanded Ryder. "We're sorry." said Marshall who was the ringleader in all of this. "I'm sorry to Chase." said Tracker to Chase. Then they shook paws. "Now let's not let this happen again understand?" asked Ryder. "Yes sir." replied Chase. Carlos looked at Tracker with a facial expression of the same question. "yes sir Carlos." replied Tracker. "Ok if this episode is over I think I'll take me a nice hot shower." said Carlos after Tracker jumped out of his hands. "I second that." said Ryder. Then they left the room. "Hey man," said Chase to Tracker. Tracker looked up. "When just prank me that's one thing, but when you get Marshall involved negatively it's on." said Chase. Tracker looked over at Marshall. "Yep I'm a pranking champion." said Marshall.

"I can't believe they did that to poor Tracker." said Everest. "Well he kinda had it coming when he changed Chase's radio on his Pandora." said Skye. "True, but you had a role in this that went unnoticed." said Everest. "How?" asked Skye. "Well it was you who told Tracker about Chase's dislike for metal." said Everest. "True and hey why wasn't I targeted, maybe it's because…. oh god!" said Skye. "What?" asked Everest. "he saved me for last, him and Marshall both I just know it." said Skye. Then Marshall signaled Everest to follow him. "Gotta go, goodnight Skye." said Everest. "Goodnight." said Skye.

"I can't believe you!" said Everest. "Hey I was framed what was I supposed to do let him walk all over me?" asked Marshall. "Well you could've at least chosen a more suitable prank." said Everest. "You know you've been talking that way ever since we had our pups." said Marshall. "I think we should've let them come instead of having your parents babysit them" said Everest. Then Marshall's phone rang. "And speaking of my parents." muttered Marshall. He then answered. "Hey mom." said Marshall. "Hello Marshall." said Misty. "How's the pups is it easy?" joked Marshall. "Oh the pups their asleep." said Misty. Marshall and Everest dropped their jaws. "How did you get them to do that?" asked Everest. "Well I read them a little story about my past and that was all it took." said Blaze (Marshall's father). "Well I know to call for babysitting the next time we go out." said Everest. "And our anniversary is coming up." said Marshall romantically. Everest cooed at that. "That we can arrange." said Blaze. "Ok dad it's getting late we need to get to bED!" said Marshall as he was pulled by Everest. "Gotta go bye!" said Marshal rather fast. "Blaze and Misty laughed. "Bye son." said Misty.

Skye was nervous. "What's wrong baby?" asked Chase. "It's a nothing." replied Skye. "You know I'm saving for last right?" asked Chase diabolically. Skye gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was a bit of a drag and this time Chase wasn't bright eyed not bushy tailed like her normally was. In fact instead of five he got up at eight. As did the rest.

"Ryder, how do you like your coffee?" asked Carlos. "Not too strong with creamer." replied Ryder. "I like mine black." said Chase. Ryder made a gross face at that. "What?, it's good that way." said Chase. "No it's not." said Ryder. "Whatever." said Chase.

All were awake accept Zuma, Rubble, and Skye.

"Chase you didn't get up at five." said Everest. "No I didn't, I guess the trip wore me out." said Chase. "That's new." said Marshall. Just then paws could be heard going down the stairs. They sounded small, like a cockapoo. Chase began to wag his tail with a tounge out his mouth. But it wasn't Skye, it was Zuma. Chase then ceased it and his smile faded. "Good morning Zuma." said Ryder. "Morning." replied Zuma who looked like we was up all night. "Morning." said Chase glumly and turned to walk back to the living room. "Say were you up all night." asked Ryder suspiciously with an eyebrow raised. "Uh no, I went to bed when you said which was ten." said Zuma. "Actually it was nine." said Ryder. "Oooh!" said the others. "Ok I stayed up a little late. "How much is a little?" asked Ryder. "Oneish, two." said Zuma. "Two AM!" said Ryder. "I'm sorry I just got so wrapped up in the Call of Duty Black Ops III live stream." said Zuma. "Perhaps I need to take your phone away when you go to bed at night hadn't I?" said Ryder. "No I promise, I'll stay off it at night!" said Zuma. "We'll discuss this after breakfast." said Ryder. "Whew." said Zuma. "But until I decide, I will need your phone." said Ryder signaling with his hand. "Zuma handed over his Samsung Galaxy s6 edge. Marshall then pulled out a phone. It was Blaze's Samsung Galaxy 3. "That reminds me, whereever you put Zuma's put Blaze's." said Marshall. "Why did you take Blaze's?" asked Everest. "You seriously didn't hear what he said to me when we were at the store?" asked Marshall. "No." replied Everest. Marshall rolled his eyes. "You must've been in that Farmville game." said Marshall. "I don't play that game, I play Farmville 2." corrected Everest. "That's the same thing almost." said Marshall. "Nu uh, Farmville has more-" "Good morning y'all!" said Skye. Chase wasted no time getting to then licked her cheek. "Good morning baby." said Chase. Skye was blushing. "Good morning to you too." said Skye. "After we eat we're going trail riding, who's in?" asked Tracker. Paws and hands went into the air.

After they ate, they went to get ready. "Oh Zuma." said Ryder. He turned around to see that he was signaling him to come to him. "Oh right." said Zuma. "I am revoking your phone for the remainder of the time." said Zuma. "That's messed up." said Zuma. "So's disobeying me." said Ryder. "Touche." said Zuma.

The ride was long for Zuma. "First the trail was not suitable for his hovercraft so he had to ride in Rocky's truck. He looked over and saw that Skye and Everest who were in a jeep with Ryder and Carlos, were taking selfies.

The trails stretched 120 miles, but they didn't travel the full distance. They then turned around and went back in time for lunch. "Everest I'm gonna call mom so we can talk to the pups." called Marshall from another room. Everest who was in Kitchen called back. "Ok." said Everest. He then noticed he didn't have his phone which was an Iphone 6s. "Uh where's my phone?" he asked himself. He walked in the kitchen to ask his wife where it was. "Honey, have to seen my phone?" asked Everest. "No I haven', when's the last you saw it?" asked Everest. "I thought I sat it on the night stand." said Marshall. "Try checking the den." said Everest. He then went that way. He was greeted by the sound of a loud 68 inch tv on ESPN. "Man!, where is the defense, come on Packers!" shouted Ryder. "Wisconsin boy." said Marshall to himself with an eyeroll. Just then and a recap of the Tennessee titans, Pittsburgh Steelers game. "At one point it tied at 14 then Marcus throws a pick six. The score is 21 to 14 Steelers leading it, back to you." said the announcer. "Awe come on Mariota!" said Marshall. "Whew Titans!" shouted Everest from the Kitchen. He noticed that Zuma was wearing his Tampa Bay Buccaneers flat bill cap. He also noticed an Iphone in his hand. Marshall went to get a closer look and saw it was his phone. Carlos looked up from his recliner and saw Marshall. "Uh Zuma." said Carlos. Zuma looks up at him to see him pointing up. Zuma looked up and saw an angry Marshall. "Give me my phone now!" said Marshall. Zuma without hesitation gave it to him. Chase chuckled at that then spoke to Ryder. "Hey Ryder is Katie a Packer?" asked Chase. "No she's a Viking." said Ryder showing the disgusted emotions in a joking matter. "I thought so." said Chase.

Marshall went back to the kitchen with his phone on dial. Then Misty answered. "Hey mom can we speak to our pups?" asked Marshall. "Hey son and yes." replied Misty. Five minutes later Blaze's voice could be heard. "Hey dad." said Marshall. "Hey Blaze." said Everest, "Hey mom." said Blaze. "Watcha doing?" asked Marshall. Watching the Titans lose to the Steelers, Mariota threw an interception." said Blaze. "Yeah and they returned it for six." added Marshall. "Really?!" asked Blaze. Chase could be heard from the den. "Hey Tracker what's your favorite NFL team?" asked Chase. Tracker scratched his head. "I'm mostly into Australian sports, but I would have to go with the Pittsburgh Steelers." replied Tracker. "Oh Marshall and Everest are not gonna like you." said Skye. "I know." said Tracker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while. I'm never usually this late, but here it is.**

After the last game ended the pups went to bed to return home early the next morning. "What a trip." said Skye. "I know,hey! How about we invite Tracker to the lookout so he can become familiar with the city." suggested Rubble. All agreed. "Maybe someday." said Ryder.

The next day they got up to get going. It was a buzz to get the day started. Carlos and Tracker got up to help them pack. "Thanks again for the visit." said Carlos. "Don't mention it." said Ryder. Once every last thing has been loaded they were off after saying their goodbyes. They sang the song "100 bottles of milk" for a while. Then for the rest of the trip.

They were exhausted upon return. But that soon changed when they got a surprise guest. Once the lights came on. There stood in the center with his cats was none other than Mayor Humdinger. "Mayor Humdinger?" all said in confusion. "Impossible, how did you get passed my security system?" asked Rocky. He said not a word but pointed the recycling cat. "Oh." was what Rocky said next. The next thing that Ryder and his pups knew they were ambushed by the police cat's net. "It's over PAW Patrol." said Mayor Humdinger. Then he laughed an evil laugh.

"That was very sweet of them to make that trip." said Tracker. "Yeah, hey do you think we should do something in return for them?" asked Caros. Just then Tracker picked him distress. "Hey I hear something." he said. "It sounds like...distress...from the PAW Patrol!, come on,darse prisa!" he said as he ran to the jeep with Carlos following behind.

"Now I have all seven pups and their leader, nothing can stop me now!" said Mayor Humdinger with his evil laugh. At this point Everest was whimpering under her handkerchief. Mayor Humdinger noticed. "Awe, don't cry, soon you will be back home in Alaska." said Mayor Humdinger. As he touched her soft smooth fur, Marshall barked and growled. "Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" he shouted with a gruff snarl. "Hush it you dumb dog I ain't gonna hurt her." said Mayor Humdinger. "Alaska!" said Ryder. "Yes that's right she will be returned for money, money that will be used to fill my pocket." said Mayor Humdinger.

"Quick! Vamos!" said Tracker as he kept his eyes forward. They could see Adventure Bay up ahead.

Once they got to the grounds of the lookout they were quiet enough to get inside. "I honestly didn't think this day would ever come! All pups even their owner in bondage. No one can stop me!" said Mayor Humdinger. "Think again fatty!" called Tracker. "What who are you?" asked Mayor Humdinger after he whirled around. "Names Tracker." he replied with pride. "Well "Tracker" think fast!" he said. "Kittens attack!" The kittens all at once came at once. The police cat shot yarn balls that transform into nets of restrained but one by one they were dodged. He then foght them off with a surprising paw to paw combat. One by one each cat was defeated. Carlos was able to scoop them up and srip them of their weapons. "It's over." said Tracker. "Maybe next time." said Mayor Humdinger. He took a smoke ball and tossed it and once the smoke settled he, the cats and their packs were gone. Could you give us a hand?" asked Ryder. "Yeah and a paw?" added Marshall. Once untied Everest and Skye ran to their boyfriends.

"We can't thank you enough." said Ryder. "Just doing my job." said Tracker. Ryder then pulled something from his coat pocket. "I was gonna do some training on you, but you've proven to me that you are perfectly capable of being a team member so this is for you." he said as he put it on his collar. "Increíble! Awesome!" said Tracker with excitement. "Gracious! Thank you Ryder."

"You're welcome." he replied with a scratch of Trackers head. "Ryder we need to find Mayor Humdinger." said Rocky. "No he will get what's coming to him one day." said Ryder. "He will."

The End


End file.
